War of the Surface
by WolfRunner326
Summary: 120 years after the events of Skyward Sword, Link wakes up with no memories. He discovers that the surface is now a warzone for humans and demons, and Link gets pulled into the middle of it. Rating may go up or down depending on how the story goes.
1. Awake

WolfRunner: Hey all! We're here with another story, this time Legend of Zelda!

Yusuke: So why am I here? This isn't my franchise! Why not make Link do it?

WolfRunner: Because Link is mute!

Link: *Eyeroll*

WolfRunner: That brings up something that's going to happen in my story. I am making Link mute because he doesn't talk in the games. And Lord Ghirahim (AKA Lord Fabulous) will be the main villain. Why? BECAUSE HE'S SO MUCH FUN! Some villains have hearts of coal, but Lord Fabulous has a heart of rainbows XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, but I do own some of the games on my Wii :D

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After the defeat of Demise, humans thrived. They retreated from their haven in the sky and started settling on the surface. Link and Zelda worked in creating a nice place for the settlers. The humans named their new land 'Hyrule' after the Goddess Hylia. For generations, the humans thrived and prospered. However, over 100 years after the time of Link and Zelda, Lord Ghirahim returned. In an attempt to regain control of his former domain, Ghirahim sent his horde of demons to wage war on the Humans. For over a century, the humans and demons struggled with the conflict.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The first thing he noticed was his lungs burning. He was unsure why at first, but then the burning began to spread across his chest. He inhaled a lungful in an attempt to relieve the burning. It worked. He then coughed and looked around. He was in some sort of cavern; thick roots were covering the roof of the cavern. Drops of water fell from a stalactite into a puddle, causing a steady dripping noise. There was a light from the surface where the exit is. What caught his attention was a piece of cloth hanging from a root.

Slowly, he stood up, wincing as he moved. He was stiff and it hurt. He had no idea where he was, why he was there, or how we got there. At the moment, he was only concerned with the cloth. It felt like it held all the answers to what's going on. He eventually reached the cloth and reached out to grab it, noting that his hand was covered in a thick leather glove. As he removed it, he noticed a sword and shield embedded in the rock. Slowly, he worked out the sword and shield, and slung them on his back. He then focused back on the cloth.

He studied the cloth in his hands, trying to get it to reveal its secrets. . The cloth was worn from time, but he could tell that it was once white. There was a design on the back, but it was too faded for him to make out. He felt that it was somehow important to him, but he couldn't figure out at the moment. Sighing, he tied the cloth onto his back and headed for the exit.

Once he left the cavern he groaned in pain and covered his eyes. He had no idea how long he was down there, but it was long enough to have his eyes adjust to the darkness. Once he was sure he wouldn't be blinded, he lowered his arm, revealing a large forest. He turned around and found the cavern was under a giant tree, which explained the roots. The other trees were not as large as the tree came out of, but they were still daunting. He shrugged the gear on his back a bit higher and he goes to further explore his surroundings.

He walked around for a bit before realizing that he was getting lost. He sat down and tried to think about what to do. He needed to figure out what's going on, but he had no idea how. Suddenly he heard a scream. He jumped up suddenly, looking around frantically. Suddenly, a woman ran into the clearing. She had long red hair and bright blue eyes. She saw him and ran to him.

"You've got to help me!" She cried out. Behind her, he heard screeching. Three creatures ran into the clearing. They had red skin, and were covered in dirty brown garments. They had large droopy ears with hoops piercings. On the top of their heads were sharp black horns. They pointed their weapons at the pair and screeched again. As they charged, instincts took over.

Without thinking, he drew his sword and shield from his back and slashed down on the first creature. The sword went several inches deep into the creatures shoulder. It cried out in pain. He removed the sword and parried a blow with his shield. He then used his shield to push back the creature and slashed it as it was disoriented. He turned to the final creature and stabbed it in the stomach. With all the creatures dead, he flicked the blood off his sword and sheathed it. He heard a gasp behind him. he turned to see the girl looking at the scene in front of her.

"That was amazing!" She cried out in awe, "You took out those bokoblins like they were paper!" He cocked his head, so that what those creatures were. She continued.

"Thank you for helping me. I was gathering berries and I strayed too far. I'm Malon." She held out her hand. He studied her hand for a second before taking it.

"Are you not going to tell me your name?" She asked. He was unsure if he could. He tried to figure out how to communicate with her when she started talking again.

"Ooh, you can't speak can you?" Malon asked, he shook his head, "Maybe you can write me your name in the dirt." She suggested. He thought about it, he tried to remember what his name was, where he was born, anything. But the first thing he could remember was waking up in the cavern. He shrugged. She frowned.

"You don't remember anything do you?" She asked him, he only exhaled deeply, she took his hand, "Come with me, you can stay at my place." Malon started walking back where she came from, he followed, hoping he can figure out what's going on.

"We're going to have to think of a name for you on the way." Malon told him

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

WolfRunner: BOOM! Some people have to write a whole page for a prologue, but I got mine in one paragraph! Can you guess what the cloth Link was holding was? So write a review and maybe give a name suggestion for Malon to call Link by. Internet cookies for anyone who does


	2. Ambush

WolfRunner: Welcome back everyone to War on the Surface!  
Yusuke: Your story needs a better name…  
WolfRunner: You need a better name.  
Yusuke: Hey! Why I'd outa!  
WolfRunner: We're getting distracted here! Anyways, I know people are reading this, you can't fool me! So I'm continuing it and hopefully people will review and give me an ego boost. YUSUKE! DISCLAIMER! GO!  
Yusuke: *Sigh * We no own, you don't sue.

^_^O_O^_^O_O^_^O_O^_^O_O^_^O_O

He studied the river intensely, the being on the water observed him with deep blue eyes in return. He knew he was staring at himself, and he soaked in every detail. He looked young, around his teenage years. How old he really was he didn't know. His sandy blond hair was short and ragged. He wore a green tunic and matching hat. Under his tunic was slightly rusted chainmail. He wore baggy brown pants with leather boots and gloves. To finish his outfit was the cloth he found in the cave tied around his back. He was covered with dirt from head to toe. Overall, he didn't look that intimidating.

"Brave. What do you think about that one?" Malon's voice cut into his mind. He turned to meet her hopeful smile. All the way to Malon's home, Lon Lon Ranch, she kept putting forth ideas on what to call him. Some of the names she came up with included Phoenix, Greene, and Kikwi. None of these fit with him. However, he didn't mind Brave to bad. He nodded and she clapped with joy at finally finding a name for him.

"Yes! I knew you'd like it! Now let's hurry! Lon Lon Ranch isn't too far from here." She told him and ran ahead, Brave followed suit. Lon Lon Ranch consisted of three buildings and a large field. One of buildings was further away from the other two and Brave assumed that that's where they placed the cows. In the field were several horses of different colors and size. Brave stopped and stared at the horses, he's never seen any other creature besides Malon and Bokoblins. It confused him as to why they stood on four feet while he stood only on two.

He turned to see Malon running up to a large sleeping man in a chair in front of the main houses. Most of his hair was on his face instead of his head, creating a large bushy mustache. He wore a simple red shirt and some overalls. Brave watched as Malon walked up to the man with an angry look on her face.

"Wake up!" She shouted loudly in his ear. Instantly, the man shot out of his chair and raised his fist in a defensive stance.

"Demons are attacking!" He cried out before he studied his surroundings more carefully. His hands went limp and he chuckled nervously, "I'm guessing I must have dozed off again."

"You _guess_?" Malon asked with a raised eyebrow. Brave was walking up to the pair slowly. Malon suddenly remembered what she was going to do, "Brave, this is my father, Talon, owner of Lon Lon Ranch! Home to the finest milk in Hyrule!" Malon introduced the pair. Brave held back the urge to roll his eyes, he's heard much about the ranch on his way over. Talon held out his hand to Brave.

"Any friend of Malon's is welcome here!" He exclaimed happily as he shook Brave's hand, he then studied him for a second, "Those are some strange clothes you got on there. Where'd you get them?" Brave shrugged in response. When Talon gave him a questioning look, Malon explained about his memory problem. Talon then immediately invited Brave to stay with them until he got on his feet. At dinner, Malon gave him a bunch of papers and a writing utensil to help get his point across when he needs to.

"So Brave," Talon started as he leaned back into his chair, "I suppose you're wondering what's going on." Brave nodded as he ate, listening intently, "Well, let me get you up to speed. We're fighting for our lives here."

"You see, about a hundred or so years ago demons were everywhere. It was so dangerous that humans lived up in the sky. However, the Demon King and his minions were defeated by the Hero of the Goddess and the demons left. Humans came down to explore this whole new world, and things were fine for a while." Brave scribbled something down on his notepad and held it up. _What happened then?_ Talon took a second to read Brave's words and then continued,

"One of the King's servants came back. It was about twenty years ago. Some fancy name I can't pronounce." Talon grumbled

"Ghirahim." Malon answered for him,

"Ah yes. Anyways, he came back and wanted to take back the land the humans took. He claims he was the lord of the surface till we showed up." Brave then started to think that the demons may have a good reason for wanting to retake their land. He asked Talon about this.

"Where did you learn to write, boy? I can barely read it! Well to answer your question, yes it might be understandable as to why they want to take over, but there are several problems. One, the humans don't have anywhere to go anymore, when Ghirahim wants his land back, he means the entire surface, meaning we won't have anywhere to go. No one remembers how to return to the sky or if there's anything left to return to. There's also the fact that they treat humans like dirt, we're slaves to them." Talon pushed his plate away and stretched as he got up.

"Well it's getting late. I'll find a place for you to sleep, Brave, then we can get a good night's rest." He lumbered off before Malon stood up.

"You've been sleeping all day!" She followed him out of the room. For the first time, Brave smiled.

**TRANSION!**

A month after Brave moves into Lon Lon Ranch, he started getting chores. Most of time, his chores consisted of manual labor: fixing fences, mucking stalls or grooming. However, he also went fishing for food. Brave found fishing to be enjoyable. He could either relax and relieve stress, or he could try and remember something about his past. So far, he's been unsuccessful with that.

Talon and Malon were very nice to him and Brave became very attached to them in the past month. If he didn't understand something, they would explain it to him. Slowly, Brave was beginning to understand this world he found himself in. However, despite their best efforts to settle Brave into his new life, he couldn't help but feel somewhat awkward around them. He felt like an infant, ignorant and defenseless. There was times when they forget that Brave had amnesia and that would often result in the end of a conversation.

Brave came back from a successful fishing trip to see Malon and Talon packing up crates of Lon Lon Milk, he wondered what was going on. Malon looked up and saw the puzzled look on Brave's face.

"We're packing up so we can sell our milk in Castle Town! We rarely get visitors since we're so close to the woods." Malon explained, Talon got up and wiped some sweat off his brow.

"What to come, Brave? This would be your first time seeing other people." Talon invited him. Brave furrowed his brows as he thought about the proposal. On one hand, he would like to see new things and meet new people. On the other hand, he was scared of what he would see. In the end, curiosity won over fear. Brave nodded enthusiastically. Talon smiled.

"Great! Then stop standing around and help Malon pack these crates! It's a long ride ahead of us." Talon explained, this resulted in the usual playful banter from father and daughter. After they packed the crates on their cart, they slowly started heading down the road. Up ahead, Brave could see a whole bunch of people with carts. They had an assortment of valuables ready to be sold in the market. There were also large men with swords. Brave passed a note to Malon.

_Who are these people?_ He asked

"They're also people heading to Castle Town. While caravans are slow, they give support with large numbers. You never want to travel alone anywhere, its suicide." Malon answered with a somber tone. Brave shuddered at the thought of what a demon would do to a captured traveler. When Talon arrived one of the men with swords stepped up.

"Are we all here?" He asked, no one spoke out so he continued, "Good, let's head out." With that the caravan moved out. It was a slow walk as they all walked in a tight circle, not leaving anyone behind. Despite the anxiety Brave was feeling, many of the travelers carried light-hearted conversations. Brave didn't feel any tension, they felt safe in their group.

"Hey Talon! Who's the kid?" Someone called over to them.

"His name's Brave! We found him running around and gave him a place to stay!" Talon called back.

"Lucky! I wish I could find stable hands like that!" The man gave out a hearty laugh and moved ahead.

"Ignore him; you're not just a stable hand." Malon said to comfort Brave.

"Of course! It feels like you've been here forever instead of a month." Talon added. Brave smiled to show he was thankful for their words. He wasn't insulted by the comment, but he was grateful that Malon and Talon were quick to tell him what they think.

An explosion jerked Brave out of his thoughts. The horses stopped moving and started whinnying in fear. The group huddled closer together in automatic defense.

"AMBUSH!" Someone shouted. The men with swords all came out and made a circle around the defenseless people. Brave unsheathed his sword and joined them.

"Brave! No!" Malon cried out, but that was all she could say as bokoblins came out of their hiding places to attack the group. Brave saw a large black caged wagon come up with more bokoblins.

"They're slavers! Don't break formation or they'll go for the civilians." One of the swordsmen cried out just as the horde reached them. The battle was vicious, the bokoblins had larger numbers, but the swordsmen were obviously more disciplined. The bokoblins were cut down fast. Brave took down a number of bokoblins, he was a novice swordsman, but he somehow knew the fastest way to kill the creatures. He was splashed with bokoblin blood now and then. Just when Brave started to think the battle would be theirs, a hissing sound reached his ears. He tried to figure out what the noise was when all hell broke loose.

"BOMB!" Someone yelled in alarm. The people inside the circle started to push the swordsmen aside to get out of the way in time. The bomb went off, sending several people flying, including Brave. For a while, Brave was dazed. He couldn't understand what was going on with the ringing in his ears and the spots that danced in front of him. He was unsure when he swam out of the daze, but when he looked up, he saw black wood. Brave then realized that he was under the wagon that the bokoblins came in.

Screams now over laced the sounds of battle outside. He looked from under the wagon and saw the bokoblins retreating with several humans in tow. A wave of anger spread through Brave like a wildfire. He may have just met these people but they didn't deserve this. People started crying and trying to reached their loved ones, but others held them back.

"MALON!" Brave heard Talon shout and the anger that was growing reached its boiling point. He gripped some loose chains from under the wagon and lifted himself, using the underbelly. He felt the wagon starting to move. Brave was being carried off into the heart of the demons.

^_^O_O^_^O_O^_^O_O^_^O_O^_^O_O^_^O_O

WolfRunner: What epic adventure does Link have in store for him? You shall find out next chapter!


End file.
